Power system control and management architectures are typically built based on centralized algorithms. The future growth of distributed energy resources (DERs) deployment encourages the power system to depend mainly on distributed control/management algorithms. A main drawback of distributed algorithms is their dependence on limited peer-to-peer information broadcast. Each controller or manager is implemented locally to satisfy certain local objectives and is limited with respect to any global objective, which is transmitted by only the information from its neighbors. While the local objective can be satisfying local energy balance, stabilizing local voltage, or maximizing local profits, the global objective may be equal power sharing among different DERs, voltage stabilization at the point of common coupling (PCC), or synchronizing distributed energy entities.